


Sorry To Bother You

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Beard Fetish, Beards (Facial Hair), Grizzled Armie, M/M, Making Out, Public Blow Jobs, Sarong, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: When Timothée goes to visit Armie on the Sorry To Bother You, something ignites inside of him and his friend´s new look will get him to feel things he just can´t control.





	Sorry To Bother You

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Timothée living out my fantasies with Sorry To Bother You Armie, cuz that look is amazing and very, very hot.
> 
>  

The idea of wearing a sarong throughout every single scene he had was what gave away to Armie just how crazy this film really was. The character was a megalomaniac, so it was only fair he had some kind of quirky trait and in this case in particular was his choice of clothing.

Despite the initial oddness of it, it only took Armie a few days of shooting to find the clothing quite comfortable and interesting. The sarong gave him freedom of movement, the linen fabric felt wonderful against the skin of his toned legs and the openness of it provided constant ventilation.

Within days Armie had already learned several different ways of tying up his sarongs and no longer needed the help of the Costume Designer to put them on. He had absolutely no idea of when and where he would ever be able to use it, but Armie was definitely going to be taking at least one of them home with him.

The grey one he was using at that particular scene was his favorite, although it was the smallest one and as he sat on the black leather chair, Lakeith and Boots in front of him, Armie knew the sarong was open on his thighs, exposing the pale skin to virtually everyone on set. A year prior Armie would have felt a little self-conscious to be that exposed, but after being completely naked in front of a crew of thirteen people in the set of Call Me By Your Name, nothing really seemed to bother him. He had sucked dick on film, this was just some skin.

When Boots called cut, Armie knew it would take him a few hours until he had another scene to shoot. The perks of being a key but yet short role was also something Armie was quickly getting used to. He gets up shortly after the scene is done, Boots is with the crew, possibly deciding how the next scene is gonna go down and he is left talking to Lakeith.

“Yo, Hammer, your friend is here”

Boots voice echoes throughout the entire set. When Armie turns around, Timothée is there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a smile on his face.

“Sweet Tea!” Armie is beaming. He knew very well Timothée was in town, he always knew exactly where the brunette was; still he had not expected to see him at his work place.

“Thought I´d stop by and say hello,” explained Timothée. He walked over to Armie, hugging him quickly but tightly before Armie introduced him to everyone.

“How long you staying?”

“I leave tonight, that´s why I stopped by”

“Then let´s go, I´ll show you around the set, there´s some crazy shit going on around this place, man”

Armie nods goodbye to his director and co-star and leads Timothée outside the set they were in. Boots team had created some of the most realistic and fun sets Armie had ever seen and he gladly showed them to Timothée, also making sure to introduce him to every cast member they came across; all of them quickly falling in love with the boy wonder that was Timothée Hal Chalamet.

Armie kind of feels a sense of pride and ownership showing Timothée around, letting everyone know he knows the brunette better than anyone. And he is right, only Armie knows all his sweet spots, only Armie knows that his knees buckle whenever he is bitten on his earlobe. Only Armie knows the right and most powerful way to get him to orgasm.

“You wanna eat something,” asked Armie as Timothée gave him a nod. “Okay, then let me just change and we can…”

“Or maybe you could keep that outfit,” whispered Timothée.

When Armie turned back to him, Timothée was biting his lip, a wicked look on his eyes. He tugged on the linen fabric of Armie's tunic and pulled him closer; Timothée´s red lips so inviting that Armie had to control himself not to attack them right away.

Timothée clearly was feeling a little more risqué than Armie; he did not give a damn where they were and he let his tongue trace Armie's neck. “You have no idea how hot you look with this outfit and this beard, Armie”

“I thought you´d like, hence the photo”

Timothée practically moaned on Armie's ear, his hands going inside his tunic. “I´ve cummed so hard to that photo, Armie, so so hard”

“Shit Timmy”

Timothée smirked, his hands slowly sliding down to Armie's cock. He rubbed him through the linen sarong, smiling every time the older man softly moaned his name. It was thrilling to be doing this in such a public place, but Timothée would be lying if he said that was his biggest turn on. The beard and the sarong had been on his mind for days, he simply had to have Armie while the man still sported this full look.

Armie was torn between allowing Timothée to go on and stopping him. They had done it in quite public places before, but not at a film set. “Timmy, someone can see us”

Timothée turned them around, slamming Armie against the wall. He leaned closer, his cheeks rubbing on Armie's grizzled beard. He moaned softly, one of his hands finding a way inside of the sarong; Timothée stopped and arched an eyebrow, turning to look Armie in the eyes.

“No underwear, Hammer,” he said.

“Your lucky day”

The brunette licked his reddening lips and tugged on Armie's beard; he was so hard already and could not wait to have Armie inside of him. Timothée licked Armie's lips before frenching him; there was almost desperation on his actions and Armie loved every single second of it.

Armie watched as Timothée got on his knees. He could feel the brunette´s warm hands sliding up and down his legs, slowly making their way inside the sarong. He expected Timothée to remove the clothing, but the second their eyes locked, Armie knew better. One of the thrills of this whole thing was the sarong; Timothée had no intention of removing it until it was utterly necessary.

Armie gasped when he felt Timothée´s fingers wrap around his now exposed shaft. He looked around quickly and leaned his head back. With closed eyes and parted lips, Armie took deep breaths. The brunette was a skilled man with his hands, but even more with his mouth and tongue and Armie's knees nearly gave in when he felt his pulsating cock enter Timothée´s warm and wet mouth.

Armie's fingers were knotted on Timothée´s perfect curls, setting the brunette´s pace. He looked down, the sight of Timothée on his knees was always enticing, but Armie couldn´t help but notice that the brunette´s hands were vigorously feeling the fabric of his sarong. He was clearly drawn to it; another reason for Armie to steal one of these once shooting was over.

Timothée relaxed his throat and allowed Armie to push his cock further inside. The brunette´s cock was throbbing and already oozing precum, but he did not dare to let go of his newest obsession and kept his hands tugging on the linen fabric of Armie's sarong. Timothée moaned around the shaft and smiled up at Armie as he felt the older man´s cock twitch just before his cum filled his mouth.

Timothée got up and Armie swiftly turned him around. Their bodies were pressed together, Armie's grizzled beard rubbing on Timothée´s neck; the brunette moaned loud at the sensation, probably louder than he should. He reached for Armie's hand and guided inside his own jeans, his body shaking from head to toe as Armie's strong and big hands wrapped around his dick, stroking slowly.

“You like my beard rubbing your soft skin, don´t you?”

Timothée only nodded. He had his entire body pressed hard against Armie's, his breathing was getting hasty and he could feel his cheeks flushing.

“Say it, Timothée”

“Fuck Armie,” he moaned, “yes I love your beard on my neck, on my face and I can´t wait to feel it all over my dick”

“So naughty,” Armie whispered and nibbled on Timothée´s ear, a mischievous grin taking over his face as the brunette shuddered.

Armie looked around. As much as he wished they could stay right where they were, he knew it was just too risky. He took Timothée´s hand and pulled him down the hallway; they entered the set that served as Armie's character apartment. The place was completely empty, practically inviting them in.

Timothée pulled Armie closer, their lips once again entangled on each other´s. His hands were slowly rubbing and pulling on Armie's beard and Timothée could honestly feel his cock grow harder because of the contact. He was one hundred percent in love with this look.

“Can you keep this after the movie is done?”

“The beard?”

“The beard, the sarong, the tunic, every fucking thing”

Armie smirked. “You do know the grey hair is fake, right?”

“Don´t spoil this for me, Armie”

Armie chuckled and pushed Timothée down on the leather chair. He quickly got to his knees, his hands slowly removing Timothée´s jeans and boxers; the brunette was rock hard.

Timothée hissed as Armie wrapped his lips around his dick and sucked hard on it. His fingers knotted on Armie's blonde hair, pulling him deeper; Timothée bit his lip as he felt Armie's facial hair come in contact with his pubes.

Armie was working eagerly on Timothée´s cock and the brunette almost couldn´t keep himself still on the chair. He stirred around, his eyes closing as Armie raised his hips and inserted one of his long fingers inside of him. Timothée did all he could not to cum right away.

“Fuck,” moaned Timothée. He pulled off his shirt, the sweat already coating his entire body. As he looked around the place, Timothée spotted the camera that stood just a few feet away from them; the idea that camera could be on and recording their rendezvous was so arousing, Timothée´s whole body lightened up and he shot his load.

Armie planted kisses from Timothée´s cock to his naked chest, his fingers still pumping in and out of the brunette´s ass. They kissed quickly just before Armie got up and removed the jacket and the linen tunic he was wearing.

Timothée watched the scene with lustful eyes; Armie was hot and he knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy. He reached forward, his hands slowly rubbing Armie's chest and stomach; when his fingers found the hem of the sarong, Timothée breathed heavily. He slowly let his fingertips trace the fabric before he proceeded to remove the thing from Armie's body.

“Get up,” said Armie.

There was harshness in Armie's tone and Timothée loved. He got up and watched as Armie took his place in the large leather chair; he licked his lips as he climbed Armie's lap and let their lips touch once more.

Armie squeezed Timothée´s ass cheeks with his hands, loving how smooth the brunette´s skin felt. He let his finger slowly circle Timothée´s hole as they both moaned through the kiss. Armie could tell Timothée was getting hard again just minutes after his orgasm.

Timothée moved his hips slowly, feeling Armie's dick rub against him. Completely washed over by pleasure, Timothée licked on his fingers and reached for Armie's cock, rubbing it fast; he repeated that a few more times, making sure the dick was slippery enough and guided it to his entrance.

Armie threw his head back, his puffed lips parted, allowing low moans and growls to leave his mouth. He could feel Timothée slowly lower himself on his cock and gripped tightly on the brunette´s hips, helping him move.

Timothée pulled Armie closer, feeling his beard on his neck and chest just as he took him whole. His moans were becoming too loud, his brain too focused on the pleasure going through his body to care if anyone would listen.

“C´mon, Timmy, faster”

Armie had a hand on Timothée´s thigh and one on his cock, rubbing it slowly as Timothée set a faster pace. Armie watched in awe as the brunette bounced on his cock, his head thrown back, and his gorgeous curls all over his face as he panted. Armie loved to watch Timothée get off.

“F-fuck Armie”, moaned Timothée. He quickened the pace of his movements, feeling not only his own cock throb, but also Armie's. They were both about to cum and Timothée wanted them to do it at the same time.

He clenched his ass muscles, his lips sucking on Armie's neck; they both felt their bodies quiver as a thundering wave of pleasure and bliss overtook them and they shot their loads. Armie held tight onto Timothée as the younger collapsed on him, their sweaty chests pressed together.

Timothée rested his face on Armie's shoulder as he worked on getting his breathing back to normal. His hand was slowly rubbing on Armie's beard, which made the older man chuckle. When he sat up straight, his eyes on Armie, Timothée smiled.

“I just hope you don´t have to use that sarong for any other scenes today,” said Timothée, a grin on his face as Armie chuckled.

“So do I, Timmy, so do I”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos if you like it.  
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://raquelsantos92.tumblr.com/)


End file.
